gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GG-AU19 Gunpillar
|model number=Gunsupport Gear - Assist Unit Version 19 |namesake=Pillar |developed from=GG-EXTAU01 Gunproto |developed into= |variants=GG-AU20 Guncolumn GG-AU21 Gunrow GG-AU22 Gundykes GG-AU23 Gunwall |combine= |unit type=Hi-End Mass Production Multi-purpose Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1092 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=21 meters |weight=39.9 metric tons |power plant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion=Hi-Powered Main 360° Thrusters Back-Shoulder Thrusters Air & Thruster Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - Twin Laser Sensor x1 - 60mm Vulcan Machine Gun x2 - Beam Sabers x1 - Pilebunker |system features=Analyzer System Floating Joint System |optional equipment=x1 - Hi-End Beam Rifle x1 - Beam Thrower x1 - Assembly Beam Rifle · x1 - Beam Pistol · x1 - Bolt Barrel x1 - Sniper Beam Rifle · x1 - Beam Pistol · Longrange Barrel x1 - Hyper Bazooka x1 - 50mm Gatling Machine Rifle x4 - 10-tube Missile Stations x1 - Shield GUNPylons x1 - Pylon Carrier x1 - Weapons Carrier x1 - Bomber Carrier x1 - Surveillance Carrier x1 - Infantry Carrier x1 - Two-Gear Mega Particle Cannon |unique aspects=GUNSYS Network Operating System Fluid Movement Design x1 - GUNPylons Shoulder Mount |armour=Multi-layered Titanium Alloy |accommodation=in lower torso; pilot seat only |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The GG-AU19 Gunpillar is a mass production support Mobile Gear featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GG-AU19 Gunpillar is designed to act as a support unit to the Gundam Gears, taking part in large groupings with the Gundam as the squad leader. The Gunpillar is designed to operate in a multitude of combat situations and scenarios compared to the specializations that their paired Gundams take, from close to long range combat, from stealth and reconnaissance missions to bombing runs and frontal assaults, to even the capacity to operate in space and under gravity on a planet. Gunpillar is built to be the "jack of all traits" and excel over other contemporary mass production mobile gears. The inner frame of the Gunpillar is designed to allow a wide range of movement for its limbs and joints while being fortified enough to withstand damage taken from blunt force. The joints are on a floating magnetic joint system which allows for a degree of flexibility without sacrificing a solid connection between the parts. Also on the frame are several small but powerful thruster and air nozzles which give the Gunpillar quick turning and directional speed. To protect the inner frame, an armor made of several layers of self-cooling titanium alloy is placed on top and around, leaving enough of the frame free to retain its movability. Many of the armor parts are modular, resulting in a high level of customization on the individual level. The Gunpillar features an ultracompact nuclear fission reactor packed into the upper torso which outputs an average 8,192 kW of power (compared to the near 5000 kW most other mobile gear struggle to maintain with their normal sized power plants). The body, as a result, isn't hindered by the reactor and is significantly lighter and faster. It also leaves for the addition of an back-mounted propulsion system rather than the extra back armor covering the reactor, with a pair of poseable thrusters, strong enough to push the Gunpillar at speeds nearing Mach 8, installed on as the main force of movement. There are also a pair of shoulder-mounted thrusters that assist the two main ones. The Gunpillar features an asymmetrical appearance, with its left arm featuring normal shoulder armor, while the right arm has something different. A long rectangular box is slotted onto a mount coming from the back of the chest unit that is set hovering over the right arm. This is a GUNPylon, one of sixteen experimental weapons mass produced and placed in storage units called Pylons for use with any compatible GUNSYS gear. Unlike the Gundams, the Gunpillar is only able to take on a single Pylon on its right shoulder and nothing else. Usually, the selection of Pylon available to a specific unit depends on which Gundam it is paired with as part of its squad. Beyond the Pylons, the Gunpillar mostly relies on the robust arsenal produced by GUNSYS for the Gundams. On its body is a single 60mm vulcan machine gun mounted to the right breast, a pair of beam sabers sticking out from the top of the backpack, and a pilebunker underneath the armor of the right hand. Optional equipment include a custom Hi-End Beam Rifle, the Beam Thrower, a pair of Beam Pistols that can be affixed with different barrels to create the Assembly and Sniper Beam Rifle, and a Hyper bazooka. A manned Mega Particle Cannon can be used by two Gunpillars to fire beam blasts that are equivalent to that of a spaceship's main cannon. More weaponry comes in the form of the Gatling Machine Rifle, the installation of four Missile Stations on the legs and shoulders, and the wielding of a physical shield. To perform more specialized tasks, the Gunpillar can be fitted with an extension backpack that locks onto its original backpack. The Pylon Carrier allows the Gunpillar to carry sixteen Pylons, possibly the entire set, with grooves and slots in place to fit the more unruly-shaped ones. The Weapons Carrier does the same except with the entire arsenal that the Gunpillar has access to. The Bomber Carrier gives the Gunpillar the ability to make bombing runs on its own, while the Surveillance Carrier allows it to act as a reconnaissance unit. Finally, the Infantry Carrier can have the Gunpillar transport troops from point A to point B easily. A squad of seven Gunpillars are meant to be deployed with a single Gundam unit during sorties, fighting with ordinary enemy forces while the Gundam performs the operation unimpeded. Armaments *'Twin Laser Sensor' **The head unit incorporates a Twin Laser Sensor, a combination optical sensor and laser-light pointer that is capable of sending and receiving laser-light transmissions. The sensor flashes its pointer, which is refracted by the lens to expand out beyond the pin-point laser, a million times per second which is perceived by another sensor as binary information that can be decoded and read as data. The flashes are imperceptible to the naked human eye, only appearing as a constant glow of the head unit's main sensor. The data is sent encrypted and only a unit running GUNSYSN OS can read it. The primary use for the Gunpillar is to communicate plans and tactics between other GUNSYS units. Weapons with sensors can also interpret the light, allowing for remote control use. *'60mm Vulcan Machine Gun' **Mounted on the right breast of the chest unit is a rotary vulcan machine gun. Capable of firing 60mm shell rounds, the machine gun is meant to take out lightly armored objects and damage sensitive equipment. The weapon carries 300 rounds at a time. *'Beam Sabers' **The Gunpillar is equipped with a pair of mass produced beam saber hilts on either side of the backpack. Connecting to the reactor via the hands, the saber collects a concentration of energy particles from the reactor then streams that out into an expanding containment field generated by the saber's emitter cap. The end result is the creation of a stable blade of pure plasma, which reaches out to a length of 13 meters. Able to cut through most objects which come into contact with the superheated beam blade, the sabers are the Gunpillar's main close range weapon. *'Pilebunker' **Hidden under the forehand armor is a single-action pile bunker device. Designed to puncture through highly fortified armor when up close, the nail used detaches from the launching rack inside the hand and detonates, with the hope of inflicting critical damage to the internal mechanism of whatever was attacked, or at least creating a large enough weak point. *'Hi-End Beam Rifle' **The Hi-End Beam rifle is an experimental high performance particle weapon meant to act as the replacement of the Beam Pistol as a customizable component to other more powerful weaponry. Unlike the Beam pistol, the Hi-End fires a proper concentrated burst of charged particles out into a single bolt of energy. Firing straighter and farther than the pistol's spread, its output is double that of its immediate predecessor. However, being at the experimental stage, it have not yet undergone the refining process and thus flaws with the overall design keep it from active use, only seeing deployment in select clusters of Gunpillars. While having an endless supply from the reactor, firing the weapon overheats it at a significant rate, keeping it at a limit of 20 beam shots per cooldown. It also does not have the parts to enable it to take on either the Bolt or Longrange barrels yet, thus unable to used as part of the Assembly or Sniper Beam Rifles. The Hi-End can be stored on the left side skirt unit. *'Beam Thrower' **A takeoff of Colony Union's Beam Spraygun, the Beam Thrower takes the concept of spraying out these charged particles and makes a large scale flame thrower-type weapon. The Thrower fires a constant spread of beam energy out towards a distance of 500 meters, with each particle wrapped in a self-sustaining containment field to keep rapid decay from happening. The field relies on the particle for energy, so when that particle is depleted, the field is subsequently broken and fades. The spread can tear into armored forces, deteriorating the material at a rapid rate. The Thrower can be stored on the left side of the backpack. *'Beam Pistol' **The Beam Pistol is a universal beam weapon designed to be incorporated into several other GUNSYS equipment as a vital component. On its own, the Beam Pistol can shoot a low-damage projectile spread at rapid speeds, maintaining enough energy to last for a long time. ***'Assembly Beam Rifle' ****The Gunpillar can be equipped with a special type of beam rifle that comes in two parts: a Beam Pistol that makes up the back and handle sections, and a long barrel attachment, called the Bolt Barrel, that locks into the front of the Beam Pistol. The barrel attachment is combined with the Beam Pistol for the Assembly Beam Rifle, sharing energy inside a detachable battery on the undercarriage of the barrel. The Rifle can fire 16 shots before needing to be recharged. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. Spare batteries are placed on left side skirt armor of the Gunpillar. By themselves, the barrel attachment can be placed on the right side of the backpack and the Beam Pistol can be placed on the Gunpillar's hips. ***'Sniper Beam Rifle' ****Another barrel can be equipped to the beam pistol, a long chamber component called the Longrange barrel. The combination is called the Sniper Beam Rifle, giving the composite weapon long range firing capabilities. The emitter tip of the barrel fires a single smooth and thin beam blast as far as 25 km away with slightly more power than the Assembly Beam Rifle's own beam shots. However, each blast overheats the barrel, requiring it to cool down in between firings, something the Assembly does not have any issues with. The barrel attachment can be placed on the right side of the backpack. *'Hyper Bazooka' **The Hyper Bazooka is a handheld rocket launcher, capable of firing 60 cm missiles at long range. It can fire a total of five missiles before needing to replace the ammo cartridge placed on the back. It is slow to firing and the missile's blast radius requires a fair bit of distance. When not in use, the Bazooka can plug into the left side of the backpack. The Bazooka is compatible with the Type-1 Pylon, increasing ammo to nine missiles. An extra ammo cartridge can be placed on the right side skirt armor. *'50mm Gatling Machine Rifle' **In order to preserve energy for the Gunpillar, it can be equipped with an customized Gatling machine rifle. The rotary barrel is covered by a rounded armor, protecting the internal mechanism from external harm, which the rest of the rifle on the back and the front tip left exposed. The barrel can be extended via a rack system where a cylinder cartridge carrying 10,000 50mm bullets can be placed and locked in between the front and back sections. A hole on the right side of the cartridge allows the rifle to dispense empty shells when firing. The rifle fires with enough force to shred into normal armoring and with enough power to dent even fortified armor. The rifle can take up storage on any place on the Gunpillar, though it also has a sheath armoring that can be locked onto the legs that can store and protect the weapon. *'10-tube Missile Stations' **Four missile platforms can be placed on the Gunpillar on its left shoulder armor, left leg, and forearms. Each fire a set of 10 tube-based missiles from the front and back. Each use a guided targeting system to lock and home onto their opponent. The stations carry fifty of these missiles, allowing them to fire off a complete load five times before needing to be discarded. *'Shield' **The Gunpillar is supplied with a large shield which provides the unit with sufficient protection from most weaponry. It is made out of multi-layered titanium alloy and is approximately 15 by 8 meters in length and width. The shield can be equipped in the hands or the elbow armor, and can be stored on the backpack. *'GUNPylons' **Mounted on the back of the chest unit, and set hovering over the right shoulder, is a single station with a port slot on it. This port is compatible with GUNPylons, sixteen storage units carrying mass produced experimental weaponry inside. Depending on what pairing of Gundam the Gunpillar belongs to, the selection of these sixteen weapons vary in sets of four. The Gunpillar either needs to be loaded with a pylon on its ship, or manually load it as it does not have the subarm units that the Gundams have for automatic use. *'Pylon Carrier' **The Pylon Carrier is a backpack attachment able to transport sixteen GUNPylons between locations and units for use in a battle, either for different tactics or replacing a dispensed pylon. Potentially, the carrier can fit all sixteen types, as it has key grooves and slots in the construction to fit the more unwieldy pylons such as the Type-4. A pair of boosters replace the main thrusters as the Gunpillar's main propulsion system for the time the carrier is equipped. *'Weapons Carrier' **The Weapons Carrier is a backpack attachment able to transport a total of 32 weapons at a time between locations and units. Selection includes five Assembly Beam rifles, a pair of Sniper Beam rifles, ten Beam pistols, five Hyper bazookas, a three set of the full body 10-tube Missile stations, two beam throwers, three Hi-End beam rifles, and two Gatling machine guns. Unlike the Pylon carrier, there are no boosters, severely hindering the mobility of the Gunpillar for the duration it has the Weapons carrier equipped. *'Bomber Carrier' **The Bomber Carrier is a backpack attachment which acts as a bombing unit. The top and bottom sections have each 50 panels, which flip open to each reveal 4-tube missile launchers. Missile types can be changed, from ones equipped with a guided targeting system, surface-to-air, air-to-ground, air-to-air, scatter ballistics types, and ones which act as flashbangs that scramble optical sensor readings. A pair of hi-powered boosters on the sides send the Gunpillar at almost double its normal top speed. *'Surveillance Carrier' **The Surveillance Carrier is a backpack attachment which converts the Gunpillar into a stealth and reconnaissance unit. Equipped with an atmospheric flight system, the carrier has an Radial signal receiver, capable of capturing wireless data at a radius of 500 km. A wide-range sensor wrapped around the body is able to take high definition photos from long distances, paired with being able to read laser-light transmissions. *'Infantry Carrier' **The Infantry Carrier is a backpack attachment meant to safely transport infantry units across a battlefield with haste. The carrier is attached to the top, leaving the main thrusters uncovered and fully operation. It can carry a total of 50 passengers, with an extra 50 when operating in space. *'Two-Gear Mega Particle Cannon' **Technically classified as a vehicle, the Two-Gear Mega Particle Cannon is a single barrel beam weapon comparable to a spaceship's main particle cannon. The cannon uses charged energy particles from a massive cluster of nuclear fission reactors, then fires it all linearly in a single beam burst that only dissipates after 2 km of distance. To help with mobility, the backing of the Mega Particle Cannon have a pair of spaceship-class boosters capable of launching the cannon at high speeds, with a set of small thrusters and air nozzles to help with hairpin turning. Two extra propellant tanks on the boosters provide secondary power with the reactor cluster when charging and firing. The Cannon can fit two mobile gears on it, with one main gear piloting and shooting with the other acting as a passenger, technically giving the cannon transport capabilities when paired with a Gunpillar equipped with any Carrier backpack. System Features & Special Equipment *'GUNSYS Network Operating System' **Every piece of technology built by GUNSYS, from the battleships to the Oculus Implant, function with a specialized Operating System designed to easily coordinate operations between units and devise of tactics on the field. ***'Analyzer System' ****A feature of the GUNSYSN OS is a reactive system designed to observe and analyze mobile gears for information and stats like armor durability, mobility, energy output, weaponry and structural weaknesses. The Analyzer System compiles this information and deduces strategies and tactics that would work against the target at real time. It is also loaded with info on potential strategies that could defeat the Gunpillar. The Analyzer System works directly with the Oculus Implant, though the same information can still be brought up on the main viewscreen. *'Fluid Movement Design' **Each joining part of the Gunpillar most susceptible to external damage via forces are placed floating between two curved magnetic plates with a rotary mechanism still physically attaching the parts together. By doing this, the joints move with little to no friction on their own, while still being able to hold any position they're placed in. Due to the design, the joints won't wear themselves down over time (at least not to the extent of any other modern mobile gear) and can withstand sudden spikes of weight and force placed upon them with ease. ***'Floating Joint System' ****The Floating Joint System acts in tandem with the magnetically-charged joint sections to help with the fluid movement design. The magnetic plates responsible for the floating joint can be charged in regions, helping force movement towards a certain direction while not placing enough pressure on the joint itself for it to break. This helps increases the Blues's overall speed in terms of its movement. *'GUNPylons Shoulder Mount' **Mounted on the back of the chest unit is a single device which overlaps and hovers on the right shoulder of the Gunpillar. It is designed with a rotary swing system which allows it to move seamlessly with the shoulder and allow the arm unit to retain its level of articulation. The top of the mount has a single sliding port which are compatible with GUNPylons. The back of the mount has a single hi-powered thruster which act as support for the main thrusters on the backpack. Because there is a single mount, the left arm is supplied with standard shoulder armor and another hi-powered thruster for balance. History Trivia